Bienvenida al grupo
by sagawinchester
Summary: Sara se encuentra con el grupo de Rick poco después de su reunión en el bosque. Un mal intercambio en Alexandria hace que termine en posesión de Negan, pero desde ahí los ayudará a contraatacar al grupo de Los Salvadores. OC.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic de TWD, anteriormente se me habían ocurrido algunas ideas pero nunca llegué a concluirlas xD ¿Alguna vez quisieron estar dentro de la serie y pertenecer al grupo de Rick? Yo también.**

 **Tomo como base el último capítulo de la temporada 6 y el primero de la 7, a partir de ahí la trama será distinta (en parte porque no han salido los demás capítulos y porque no he terminado de leer el comic xD).**

 **Vamos a ello. Espero que les guste. ¡Hasta pronto!**

 **Los personajes de The Walking Dead no me pertenecen.**

 **BIENVENIDA AL GRUPO**

 **Capítulo 1: El grupo deshecho.**

Corría tan rápido como me lo permitían mis piernas. Las lágrimas empañaban mis ojos y las limpié con furia. No sabía hacia donde iba, ni por qué motivo. Sólo quería salir de ahí. Uno de esos monstruos chocó conmigo y me hizo caer. La parte inferior de su mandíbula estaba deshecha y tenía las tripas de fuera. Se acercó haciendo extraños sonidos y retrocedí en la tierra hasta ponerme de pie. Parecía que era el único. Saqué un cuchillo de mi cinturón y lo enterré en la parte lateral de su cráneo. Cayó doblemente muerto enfrente de mí. El olor era nauseabundo; vomité lo último que había comido.

No de nuevo.

Tomé un trago de agua y volví a guardar la botella. Me estaba quedando sin provisiones ya que nuestro campamento improvisado había sido destruido por esos monstruos. Jordan había hecho lo posible por detenerlos para que yo pudiera escapar. Lo último que pude ver antes de salir de ahí fue cómo seis de ellos mordían su cuello, brazos y piernas. Estaba perdido.

Ya había anochecido. Si no encontraba un refugio pronto, no sobreviviría la noche. No tenía linterna, comida ni municiones. Escuché pasos y voces y me puse al acecho. Los monstruos no hablaban, tenían que ser personas. Tal vez incluso tuvieran algún campamento. Me acerqué lentamente a donde provenían, para observarlos primero. No estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de que fueran algún grupo de maníacos. Eran cinco a seis de ellos y llevaban a alguien en una camilla. Ahora sí lo había visto todo. Vivíamos en un mundo que se había ido a carajo y ellos se tomaban el lujo de velar por sus enfermos. Eso hablaba bien de ellos, pero no podía dejarme guiar por las apariencias. Algunos de ellos cargaban armas de alto calibre, sería mejor observarlos un poco más.

Un lejano coro de silbidos hizo que su grupo se tensara. Aún no me habían visto, así que permanecí oculta. ¿Estarían en peligro? Caminaron más aprisa conforme los silbidos se intensificaban. Quise gritarles que esperaran, pero si estaban huyendo de algo o alguien, lo mejor sería no intervenir, además de que no quería que me descubrieran todavía.

Me costó trabajo no perderlos de vista y al mismo tiempo permanecer escondida entre los árboles. Estaban alejándose más y más, no quería quedarme sola. Estuve a punto de gritarles que se detuvieran y me llevaran con ellos, pero alguien encendió un montón de luces. Me quedé rezagada para ver lo que iba a ocurrir. El grupo había llegado a un claro dónde cerca de cincuenta personas y vehículos formaban un semicírculo. Todos ellos iban armados y silbaban eufóricamente. El grupo de la camilla se detuvo a observar a su alrededor. Parecían leones enjaulados.

El grupo que los rodeaba los despojó de sus armas, los otros parecían fuertes, pero no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo, no en esa situación. Bajaron a la persona de la camilla, se veía bastante jodido. Desde la distancia no alcanzaba a distinguir si era un chico o una chica, pues llevaba el cabello bastante corto. Pusieron a todos de rodillas en una fila, ¿qué estaban tramando? Uno de ellos sacó a dos hombres y dos mujeres de una camioneta, pronto, todos ellos se unieron a los que estaban de rodillas. Seguramente se conocían.

Un hombre con chaqueta de cuero y un bate salió de una caravana y comenzó a caminar frente a ellos. Supuse que era el líder. No alcanzaba a escuchar su conversación, y eso me estaba desesperando por no saber qué demonios estaba pasando. Con todas esas personas aglomeradas en un solo lugar, los estúpidos silbidos y las luces atraerían a todos los monstruos del bosque. Volteé a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no hubiera alguno cerca, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo.

El hombre del bate siguió caminando y se detuvo frente a uno de ellos. Otro chico saltó frente a él y rápidamente lo apalearon en el piso. Los iban a matar a todos ellos, estaba segura. ¿Qué habían hecho? ¿Por qué no se defendían? Sería mejor irme de ahí y no tener nada que ver con ninguno de ellos. Me arrastré en la tierra para no hacer ruido cuando escuché ramas crujiendo en mi dirección. Maldición, era uno de esos monstruos. Si me movía para matarlo, me descubrirían, pero si no hacía nada me convertiría en su alimento. ¿Qué debía hacer? Una flecha se incrustó en su ojo y el cuerpo cayó encima de mí, goteando sangre y putrefacción.

-¿Qué fue eso? –escuché.

-Un bastardo de esos, Negan está haciendo mucho ruido, y las luces los atraen. Espero que termine toda esta mierda de una buena vez –contestó otra voz.

Así que Negan era su nombre. Pues bien, estaba de acuerdo con el segundo hombre que habló. Tenía que terminar todo ese numerito de una vez o llegarían por montones y entonces la cosa se pondría muy, muy fea. El ruido del golpe me hizo girarme hacia el grupo. El hombre llamado Negan le había pegado con el bate al pelirrojo. ¡Maldición! Una, dos, tres, siete veces. Sus sesos quedaron esparcidos por el suelo y sólo pude taparme la boca para no gritar. ¿Qué carajos había pasado? No se suponía que entre supervivientes se mataran. El mundo estaba realmente muy jodido. Desde que todo esto empezó lo único que hice fue correr de los caníbales, olvidándome de lo que hacía la gente racional contra sus semejantes.

Ahora lo había comprobado, estaban locos, estaban sedientos de sangre y habían matado a un hombre sin ningún remordimiento. ¿Qué debía hacer? Las probabilidades de escapar estando en shock eran muy pocas. No alcanzaría a dar ni dos pasos antes de que me descubrieran y me hicieran lo mismo. Decidí esperar. No podían quedarse ahí para toda la vida, en algún momento tendrían que irse y entonces podría escapar.

Sus reacciones no tenían precio. Pensé que iban a tomar venganza o algo, pero permanecieron inmóviles. Uno de ellos se levantó y le dio un golpe a Negan. Creo que fue un error, lo tumbaron al suelo y le apuntaron con todo tipo de armas. Iban a matarlo también. ¿Qué clase de masacre era aquella? Negan caminó un poco más entre ellos, diciéndoles algo. Se giró de repente y le dio un batazo a otro de ellos. Su ojo izquierdo saltó de su cuenca dando un espectáculo macabro. El cráneo le quedó hundido y finalmente Negan terminó con su miseria. Afortunadamente no tenía nada más en el estómago, por lo que no pude vomitar.

Comencé a sentirme mareada, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba escondida, y las cosas no parecían ir más rápido. Negan se llevó al que parecía ser el líder del grupo y lo subió a la caravana. Emprendieron marcha ellos dos solos mientras los demás permanecían en la misma posición. No me sentía cansada, pero quería irme de ahí lo más pronto posible. Estaba segura que algún bastardo me encontraría tarde o temprano.

Supuse que pasaron algunas horas porque el día comenzaba a clarear. Malas noticias, si no me habían visto se debía a la negrura de la noche. El resto del grupo paseaba entre los que estaban arrodillados. Algunos se recargaban en sus camionetas y charlaban animadamente, como si no hubiera dos humanos con el cráneo deshecho justo frente a ellos. Me dio asco la situación.

En ese momento regresó la caravana y Negan sacó al otro hombre casi a rastras. Al menos seguía vivo. Tal vez los dejarían ir con una especie de advertencia.

Por favor, que termine pronto.

Un chico no mucho más joven que yo se puso de pie y se acercó a Negan. El resto de sus hombres les apuntaron a los demás con armas. Por favor no los maten, pensé. Negan le puso un cinturón al chico en el antebrazo y lo hizo tumbarse de cara al piso. No iba a cortárselo, ¿o sí?

No, era mucho peor. Iba a hacer que uno mismo de su grupo lo hiciera. ¡Vaya cobarde! Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que cambiar de opinión. Era sólo un chico, no podía hacerle aquello sin ninguna clase de remordimiento. El hombre ya había levantado el hacha y estaba a punto de cortar el brazo cuando Negan lo detuvo. Sentí que el alma volvió a mi cuerpo. Al final no pudo hacerlo. Me iba a dar un infarto si me daban otro susto como aquellos.

Extrañamente, sentía empatía por el grupo del chico. No tenía idea de por qué estaban ahí, pero no podían ser tan malas personas cuando estaban siendo torturados por animales como Negan.

Luego de un momento el grupo volvió a sus camionetas y se llevaron a otro hombre de pelo largo enmarañado. Aparte de todo, un secuestro. Seguro se lo llevaron como garantía. Todos se treparon a sus vehículos y los dejaron ahí con sus amigos muertos.

Maldición.

Me levanté lentamente y me acerqué a ellos en silencio. Al parecer no notaron mi presencia.

-Hola, yo…

El hombre del hacha me tomó del cuello y me estampó contra un árbol.

-¿Vienes por alguien más?

-No, yo sólo…

-Papá, no creo que sea una de ellos –habló el chico.

-No estoy con nadie, lo juro –repliqué.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí, entonces?

-También perdí a alguien querido.

Paseé la mirada por el grupo. Sin contar al pelirrojo, al chico de pelo negro y al que se llevaron, eran ocho de ellos. El chico tenía una venda que le cubría el ojo.

-¿Ellos te hicieron eso?

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó una mujer de piel negra con rastas.

-Soy Sara. Vi todo lo que sucedió. Los seguí desde que iban por el bosque cargando a alguien en una camilla.

-Así que eres una espía.

-No, no soy una maldita espía. Mi novio y yo teníamos un campamento. Pero fuimos atacados por los monstruos y…

-¿Monstruos? ¿Te refieres a los caminantes? –preguntó el hombre del hacha.

Pensándolo bien, "caminantes" era un mejor nombre para definirlos. Decir "monstruos" sonaba bastante infantil y estúpido.

-Sí, caminantes. Jordan no sobrevivió y escapé. Después los encontré y los seguí en silencio. El hombre del bate…Negan…él…

-¿Lo conoces? –afianzó el agarre del hacha. Le aparté la mano enfadada.

-Ya te dije que no. Jamás lo había visto en mi vida.

-Michonne, revísala.

La mujer de rastas me quitó el cuchillo y mi mochila, esparciendo luego mis cosas por el suelo.

-Tiene un arma –dijo.

-Me quedé sin municiones desde hace semanas.

-No tiene la marca de las armas de Negan.

Sacó mi botella de agua, un poco de comida enlatada que habíamos encontrado Jordan y yo, vendas y una fotografía de mis padres.

-¿Tienen un campamento? Lo único que teníamos era una tienda y un cobertor. Vivíamos al día. Jordan no era muy buen cazador, pero de vez en cuando comíamos conejos o ardillas que se quedaban atrapadas en alguna trampa. Por lo demás, vivíamos de bayas, raíces y nueces.

-Será mejor que te vayas por donde viniste -sentenció.

-¿Qué? No, espera. Llévenme con ustedes, por favor.

-Largo de aquí, niña. Busca tu propio campamento –exclamó la otra mujer de piel oscura.

-No hay nada ahí afuera para mí. Son mi única esperanza.

El chico me entregó mi mochila y los demás se levantaron en silencio.

-Puedo ayudarlos a enterrarlos. Jordan y yo jamás quemamos a nuestros seres queridos. Sólo a los caminantes.

-Nosotros hacemos lo mismo –respondió el chico.

Recogieron a sus muertos y los metieron a la caravana. Todo había sido inútil. No los culpaba por no confiar en mí, pero me dolía que no me dieran ni siquiera una oportunidad.

La caravana se alejó lentamente y me quedé de pie en el claro, con mis pensamientos y el recuerdo de Jordan y los dos hombres muriendo espantosamente.

Ellos culpaban a Negan, ¿pero yo? ¿A quién podía culpar?

La caravana se detuvo a unos metros y el chico de la venda en el ojo salió corriendo.

-¡Hey! ¿Todavía quieres venir con nosotros?

Sonreí y me eché a correr hacia ellos. Entré en la caravana y emprendimos camino hacia su campamento. No sabía por qué estaba confiando en ellos cuando no tenía idea del conflicto en el que estaban metidos, pero tenía un buen presentimiento. Y rara vez mi sexto sentido me había traicionado.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bien, es todo por hoy. El capítulo estuvo cortito, pero espero que les haya gustado jaja. Gracias por leer, el próximo será un poco más largo. ¡Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, queridos lectores. Disculpen la tardanza, la verdad estuve más enfocada en actualizar mis fics de Bleach y no había terminado este capítulo. Espero que les guste. Como les dije en el capítulo anterior, la trama no se va a desarrollar igual que la temporada en emisión, sólo tomé como base el último capítulo de la 6 y el primero de la 7. ¡Hasta la próxima semana!**

 **BIENVENIDA AL GRUPO**

 **Capítulo 2: Alexandria**

Su campamento se llamaba Alexandria, aunque decir "campamento" se quedaba corto. Era una maldita comunidad, con casas, autos y muros. Incluso tenían torres de vigilancia. No podía esperar a ver su arsenal o su alacena. Qué gusto que me aceptaron entre ellos. Aunque el líder, que se llamaba Rick, no parecía muy seguro todavía. De cuando en cuando me miraba receloso, como si fuera a hacer algún movimiento para hacerle daño a él o a su grupo.

Bajamos de la caravana y el otro hombre, Aarón, se la llevó a una especie de estacionamiento.

Rick me tomó fuertemente del brazo y me arrastró hacia un lado. Me zafé de su agarre, me estaba lastimando. Harta de sus miradas, saqué mi cuchillo y mi arma sin municiones y se las entregué.

-Ten. No las necesito. No voy a hacerles daño, lo juro.

-Todavía puedes usar tus manos. ¿Quieres que te las corte? –tomó mis cosas y las arrojó al césped.

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor, entonces adelante –no iba a dejar que me intimidara.

Negó con la cabeza y me llevó a la iglesia. Tenían una maldita iglesia. ¿Acaso también había piscinas y discotecas? Vaya lujos que se daban los Alexandrianos.

-No confío en ti, niña, pero por respeto a los demás, hemos decidido darte una oportunidad. Dame sólo un motivo para echarte de aquí y lo haré. O aún mejor, te mataré con mis propias manos.

-En primer lugar, no soy una niña. Ya te dije que no planeo hacerles daño. Perdí a mi novio, era lo único que tenía. Si estuviera con el grupo de Negan, ¿no crees que me habría ido con ellos cuando se fueron?

-Podrías ser una espía infiltrada.

Rodé los ojos. No podía razonar con él. Nada de lo que dijera lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Bien, si no me crees, te lo puedo demostrar. Voy a matar a Negan por lo que le hizo a tu grupo.

Rick soltó una amarga carcajada.

-Sí, claro. Andando –me jaló nuevamente del brazo y me hizo entrar por una puerta lateral-. Quédate ahí hasta que te lo indique.

Todos los habitantes de Alexandria estaban reunidos ahí. Rick subió al pódium y esperó a que todos guardaran silencio. Carl estaba sentado hasta adelante abrazando a Maggie. Sasha y Rosita estaban serias, pero sabía que estaban destrozadas por dentro. Escuché un llanto de bebé y me sobresalté. No podía ser cierto. Busqué con la mirada entre los miembros de la comunidad y encontré a un padre cargando a una nena de meses. Qué ternura, no pensé que volvería a ver a un bebé en estos tiempos. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

Rick les relató lo sucedido con el grupo de Negan. Poco después descubrí que se hacían llamar Los Salvadores. Nombre estúpido, considerando lo que realmente hacían. Todos lloraron, se abrazaron y se dijeron palabras de aliento. Al parecer los miembros que murieron eran muy queridos. La visión fue muy emotiva. Como una gran familia que había perdido a dos de sus hijos.

-Hay otro asunto que quiero tratar con ustedes –prosiguió Rick.

Volteó a verme y me indicó con la cabeza que me acercara.

-Encontramos a esta chica poco después de lo de Negan. Quiere unirse a la comunidad, pero necesito que todos estén de acuerdo. Lo último que quiero es ponerlos en peligro.

-No les haría daño, Rick, te juro que…

-¡Silencio! He cometido error tras error y eso les causó la vida a dos de los nuestros. No voy a darme ese lujo una vez más.

Asentí en silencio. No quería que me echaran, no cuando tenía la oportunidad de vivir prósperamente en una comunidad como aquella. Si tan sólo Jordan y yo los hubiéramos encontrado en una situación distinta, nos podríamos haber ahorrado todo aquello.

-¿Alguien se opone a que se nos una? No descarto que podría ser una espía, pero –Rick me observó de pies a cabeza-, creo que merece una oportunidad. Si hace algo que no debería, yo mismo me encargaré de ella.

Nadie se opuso a mi llegada. Al parecer les importaba poco lo que sucediera, estaban más ocupados asimilando un problema mayor: Negan. Rick asintió y dio por terminada la reunión. Me dijo que por el momento me iba a quedar en su casa, para tenerme más vigilada. No tenía ningún problema con ello. El sólo pensar en la palabra "casa" hizo que me entrara un sueño terrible.

-¿Te importaría si duermo un poco? Ha sido una noche cansada para mí, y creo que para ustedes también.

-De acuerdo. Le diré a Carl que te muestre la casa –asentí y me di media vuelta-. Y Sara, una cosa más: si intentas algo, los caminantes y los Salvadores serán el menor de tus problemas.

De acuerdo, Rick iba muy, muy en serio con eso. Pero no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. No tenía malas intenciones, así que cuidaría del grupo a la par que ellos cuidaran de mí.

Carl me encontró a la salida de la iglesia. Iba cargando a la bebé.

-¿Es tu hermana?

-Sí, se llama Judith.

-Me imagino que tu mamá está por aquí también, ¿verdad?

-No. Ella murió al dar a luz.

-Lo siento mucho, no quise abrir una herida.

-Descuida. Vamos, te mostraré la casa.

-¿A ti no te molesta que yo esté aquí? Parece que todos se lo tomaron bien, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que ni siquiera estaban poniendo atención.

-¿Hay algo que debas decirme? –inquirió.

-No, para nada. No tienen nada de qué preocuparse.

Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que le había pasado en el ojo, pero sabía que todavía era muy pronto para empezar a hacer preguntas. Llegamos a su casa, era blanca, grande y muy bonita.

Me mostró las habitaciones y finalmente me dejó para que me diera una ducha.

Cuando salí, había un cambio de ropa encima de la cama. Era un lindo detalle, dado que mi blusa estaba llena de vísceras y sangre. La cama se me antojó demasiado cómoda. Después de meses de dormir en el piso, cualquier cosa era bienvenida. Me quedé profundamente dormida.

Cuando desperté, ya había anochecido. Salí de la casa buscando a alguien, pero las calles estaban desiertas.

Frente a la iglesia estaban algunas personas alrededor de una fogata. Rick estaba entre ellos. Me acerqué, esperando que dijera algo, pero estaba ensimismado.

-¿Dormiste bien?

Carl me puso una mano en el hombro y me indicó que me sentara. Me alargó un refresco.

-Sí, muchas gracias. Eh, sobre la ropa, en serio te lo agradezco. Creo que vomitaría si tuviera que oler más carne podrida.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Esa ropa es de Enid, pero supuse que te quedaría.

-¿No le molesta que la use?

-Espero que no.

-Vaya día. Lamento mucho lo de sus amigos. Ese Negan es un bastardo.

-Creo que en serio nos metimos con las personas equivocadas. Pero no vamos a dejar que se salgan con la suya.

Supuse que tenía razón. No sabía qué los había llevado a estar en esa situación, pero estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos en lo que pudiera.

-¿Sabes, Carl? Hablaba en serio cuando dije que no quemábamos a nuestros muertos. ¿Crees que Rick esté dispuesto a ayudarme a ir por Jordan? No es necesario traerlo aquí, él no pertenecía a Alexandria, pero me conformaría con darle un entierro digno.

-Rayos, no lo sé, Sara. Con todo lo sucedido no creo que quiera arriesgarse a salir de nuevo en un tiempo.

-Entonces iré yo sola. Solo necesito un arma y una pala.

-Es peligroso para cualquiera de nosotros estar afuera.

-No puedo dejarlo así. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Harías lo mismo si fuera tu madre.

Carl se levantó, claramente molesto.

-No tienes derecho a mencionarla. La respuesta es no. Si quieres salir, no te molestes en volver.

Estaba casi gritando. Varios de los presentes se giraron, entre ellos Rick. Se acercó a mí con aire amenazador.

-¿Qué está pasando? –gruñó.

-Nada.

Me di la media vuelta y me fui. No me molesté en volver a casa, me quedé vagando en los jardines. De pronto vi a una chica caminando muy de prisa hacia uno de los muros. Llevaba una mochila y se giraba cada tanto para ver si no la seguían. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

Me acerqué a través de los arbustos y brinqué la cerca tras ella. Dejó las varillas colocadas en los agujeros, no fue ningún problema. Caminaba muy deprisa, volteé a todos lados y no pude encontrarla.

 _Maldición_ , pensé. _¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?_

Estaba sola afuera de la muralla, nadie había notado mi desaparición y estaba completamente desarmada. Tenía experiencia con los caminantes, pero siempre cargaba mi cuchillo y había tenido a Jordan a mi lado. Caminé por el bosque en silencio, cautelosa en caso de que algo se acercara. Sentí que una mano me tapó la boca y me jaló hacia uno de los árboles.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? –era la misma chica que vi. Parecía molesta.

-Yo, eh, te seguí. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –pregunté.

-Eso no te importa. Será mejor que regreses. Rick no confía en ti todavía. Nadie lo hace.

Se alejó de mí y siguió su camino. Era seguirla o quedarme sola en ese lugar. Me decidí por lo primero.

-Escucha, no quiero problemas. Es sólo que, como bien dijiste, nadie confía en mí todavía. No les he mentido, no soy parte del grupo de Negan.

-Eso no lo sabemos.

La detuve del brazo.

-¿Cómo puedo probárselos?

-Cuando traigas la cabeza de Negan en una bandeja –replicó.

-Bien, eso haré –no estaba segura de por qué estaba diciéndole todo aquello, pero tenía que ganarme mi lugar.

-Estás muy segura de ti misma, no durarías ni un día por tu cuenta.

-¿Y tú sí?

Me ignoró y se zafó de mi agarre. Seguí caminando tras ella.

-Como sea, primero que nada necesito hacer algo. Carl se negó a ayudarme, y no puedo pedírselo a Rick.

-No soy tu maldita psicóloga. Déjame en paz.

-No estoy pidiendo tu ayuda. Yo puedo hacerlo sola.

Si mal no recordaba, el camino por el que habíamos llegado quedaba al norte. Si caminaba lo suficientemente rápido podría estar de vuelta antes del amanecer. Todos estarían dormidos para entonces, nadie notaría mi ausencia. Me alejé de la chica y seguí por mi cuenta. Ni siquiera me giré para ver por dónde se había ido ella.

El bosque parecía un laberinto, pero era peligroso si caminaba por la carretera. Me refería a los humanos, los caminantes eran el menor de mis problemas. Aun así me sentía expuesta al ir desarmada. Sólo esperaba poder correr en caso de que algo sucediera. La luna brillaba intensamente en el cielo, y me servía como linterna. Había sido descuidado y estúpido haberme salido de esa forma. Sin armas, linterna y compañía. Al menos si algo me pasaba Rick y el resto de Alexandria dormirían más tranquilos.

Pasaron minutos, tal vez horas. El bosque comenzó a tomar forma y logré ubicarme bien. No estaba cien por ciento segura, pero algo me decía que estaba cerca del campamento que compartía con Jordan. No había caminantes cercas, lo que me tranquilizó y alarmó al mismo tiempo.

Había salido con el propósito de enterrar a Jordan, pero ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera me había asegurado de que estuviera muerto de verdad. Si se había convertido, nada le impedía irse de ahí a vagar por el bosque en busca de alimento. Ni siquiera sabía si había quedado algo de él.

Finalmente vislumbré la tienda de campaña y los restos de la fogata. Me acerqué en silencio, consciente del lodo de sangre que estaba bajo mis pies. Escuché voces dentro de la tienda y me escondí detrás de un árbol justo a tiempo para ver salir a dos hombres con la mochila de Jordan y las mantas que utilizábamos para cubrirnos del frio.

-Te juro que escuché algo –dijo uno de ellos.

-No hay nada, probablemente fue una ardilla.

-Podríamos cazarla para comer.

-No necesitamos una puta ardilla, mañana iremos al reino por nuestras provisiones. Con el nuevo orden de Negan, no pasaremos hambre por un buen tiempo.

-Sí, y cuando todo eso termine, ¿qué? ¿Nos comeremos unos a otros?

El otro hombre sacó una pistola y le apuntó a la frente.

-No lo sé, ¿quieres ser el primero? Tal vez tu carne no sepa tan mal como huele.

-Jódete –el otro hombre caminó en dirección contraria y juntos se alejaron.

Esperé un momento hasta asegurarme que estaban lo suficientemente lejos. Entré a la tienda y estaba completamente vacía. No esperaba encontrar nada, pero era extraño verla así después de tantas noches en compañía de Jordan. Discretamente me limpié las lágrimas que amenazaron con salir. No tenía sentido llorar a esas alturas.

No tenía idea de qué hacer a continuación. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era. La negrura de la noche me envolvió por completo y me senté al pie de un árbol con la cabeza metida entre los brazos. Tal vez sería mejor dejar que me comieran, o que el grupo de Negan me aniquilara como a esos sujetos. Realmente, ¿por qué luchaba tanto por sobrevivir?

El crujido de las ramas me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me levanté deprisa y giré en todas direcciones. El sonido se identificó. No podía ser un humano, se escuchaba como si arrastraran los pies. Era hora de volver, no podía quedarme demasiado tiempo. Sería mejor volver cuando hubiera luz, o mejor no volver en lo absoluto. El destino de Jordan era seguro, el mío no.

La vista comenzó a fallarme, todo se veía exactamente igual, no podía recordar el camino de vuelta. Caminé de prisa, corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron. Choqué con algo y caí encima. Era un hombre, un caminante. La mitad de su rostro estaba quemado. Estuve a punto de gritar cuando sentí que me tapó la boca.

 _No es un caminante_ , pensé, _es algo peor._

-No hagas ruido –susurró.

¿Se trataba de un hombre de Negan? ¿Tal vez algún sobreviviente de otro campamento? De cualquier modo, no significaba nada bueno.

-¿Encontraste algo? –preguntó otra voz a lo lejos.

Forcejeé para zafarme y me apresó contra su pecho. Le di una patada en la entrepierna y gimió en silencio.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó el otro hombre.

-Nada, me tropecé –respondió mi captor con voz ahogada.

-Démonos prisa, no quiero estar aquí si esos bastardos regresan.

El hombre del rostro quemado se puso de pie y me miró desde arriba. Esperé que hiciera algo, jalarme, golpearme, asesinarme. Pero sólo se quedó ahí. Sopesé las posibilidades de pelear con él. En su cinturón cargaba un arma y un cuchillo. No, no podía hacer nada. Giró la cabeza varias veces y me susurró.

-Lárgate de aquí.

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunté.

-Eso no te incumbe. Si el otro tipo te ve no dudará en traerte con nosotros. ¿Sabes lo que pasará entonces? –Negué con la cabeza- No quieres saberlo. Si no estás muerta vas a desear estarlo.

Me puse de pie y me alejé unos pasos. El otro hombre se estaba acercando.

-¡Largo! –me apremió.

No lo pensé dos veces y salí corriendo en la primera dirección en la que me llevaron mis pies. No sabía si estaba volviendo a Alexandria, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que aquel. Pasaron minutos, el cielo comenzaba a clarear, tenía que llegar a la comunidad antes de que todos se levantaran. Si me descubrían afuera dudarían aún más de mí. Pensé en la otra chica, ¿habría logrado volver? Se notaba que llevaba haciendo aquello por un tiempo. Su destreza en saltar la cerca la delataba.

A lo lejos divisé una de las torres de vigilancia. Había logrado volver, sonreí internamente y me apresuré a la cerca. Las varillas habían sido removidas, no había forma de que entrara sin que se dieran cuenta. Caminé hacia la puerta principal, consciente de que me dirían en cualquier momento que me detuviera, apuntándome con un rifle a la cabeza, pero el chasquido sonó a mi espalda.

-No te muevas –exclamó Rick.

Levanté las manos para que viera que estaba desarmada. Ahora sí estaba jodida. Sentí un golpe en la nuca y todo se puso en blanco antes de que me desplomara en el suelo.

.

.

Cuando desperté estaba en una celda. Había un plato con comida y agua cerca de la puerta. El dolor se intensificó cuando traté de levantarme.

-Bien, veo que ya despertaste –era Rick, y no sonaba nada contento.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Es lo que iba a preguntarte. ¿Qué carajos sucedió? Vienes y me aseguras que no formas parte del grupo de Negan, que eres toda dulzura e inocencia, pero en el primer descuido vas y te reúnes con ellos.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Eso no es cierto.

-Carl y yo te seguimos. Te encontraste con su grupo. ¿Qué les dijiste? ¿Te mofaste de nosotros a nuestras espaldas? ¿Les informaste de nuestra situación? ¿Sabes? Lo de Jordan y la tienda de campaña fue bastante creíble. Incluso te las arreglaste para montar una en medio del bosque.

-Rick, escucha, estás malinterpretando todo. No me reuní con ellos. Admito que salí a escondidas, pero fue únicamente para encontrar el cuerpo de Jordan y enterrarlo. Se lo dije a Carl, él puede corroborar mi historia. Incluso la otra chica…

-¿Qué chica?

Me detuve a media oración. Si no sabían lo que había estado haciendo sólo le causaría problemas. Lo último que quería eran más enemigos.

-Nada, olvídalo.

-Ahí está de nuevo, otra de tus mentiras.

Era inútil tratar de negociar con él. No entendería mis razones. Se puso de pie y se aceró a la celda.

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí? –le pregunté.

-No, te vamos a utilizar como rehén. Tú por Daryl. Negan tendrá que aceptar.

-Rick, estás cometiendo una equivocación. No soy parte del grupo de Negan.

-Ya me harté de tus mentiras. Esperarás aquí hasta que te indiquemos lo contrario.

Me acerqué a la reja y le di una patada para llamar su atención.

-¡Si me entregas a Negan haré que te arrepientas de esto!

Me tomó del cuello de la blusa y me jaló hacia su rostro.

-Una amenaza más y no llegarás al final del día. Te lo advierto.

 **Continuará…**

 **Hasta pronto, dejen sus reviews :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Después de algunos meses, hola de nuevo. No tenía absolutamente nada escrito del capítulo, la inspiración no me llegó esta vez. Lo siento mucho, pero por fin les dejo aquí el capítulo siguiente y muchas gracias por el review pasado y la paciencia, supongo que la continuación de la séptima temporada fue como mi musa jaja. Disfruten, hasta pronto.**

 **BIENVENIDA AL GRUPO**

 **Capítulo 3: Los Salvadores.**

Mis ojos se cerraban inevitablemente por más que tratara de mantenerme despierta. El sol entraba directamente por la ventana y me daba de lleno en la cara, así que me entretuve viendo los remolinos de polvo que se formaban mientras esperaba que alguien llegara con mi comida del día, aunque la verdad era que tenía todo menos hambre.

Escuché gente corriendo de un lado a otro y me levanté. Algo estaba pasando pero no podía saber qué era.

-¡Hey! ¡Rick, Carl! ¿Hay alguien ahí? –sacudí la reja para hacerme oír.

Los pasos se alejaron hasta que no quedó ninguno. Las voces no se oían tampoco, estaban muy lejos y las gruesas paredes no ayudaban mucho. Volví a sentarme, resignada. Si fuera algo de vida o muerte vendrían por mí, o al menos eso esperaba. Rick me mantenía con vida porque quería a Daryl, no porque le importara lo que me sucediera.

El silencio me estaba volviendo loca, traté de recordar una canción para tararear pero la imagen de Jordan estaba demasiado presente y no podía durar más de unos segundos sin que se me olvidara.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Rick con un manojo de llaves.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunté.

-Nos vamos. Negan está aquí.

Retrocedí en automático.

-Rick, por favor no hagas esto. Tienes que creerme, no soy una espía.

-Eso lo decidiré yo –abrió la celda y me tomó del brazo.

La luz del sol me encandiló cuando salimos a la calle. No había personas alrededor, imaginé que todas estaban escondidas o congregadas alrededor del grupo de Negan. Rick estaba muy serio, en serio creía que este intercambio iba a funcionar. Podía tratar de persuadirlo una vez más, pero sería inútil.

.

.

Los remolques y camionetas estaban perfectamente formados en la entrada de Alexandria. Reconocí a Negan inmediatamente, el único sujeto que llevaba un bate cubierto con alambre de púas y se contoneaba en medio de los presentes como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Y tal vez lo era.

-Rick –lo saludó con voz burlona cuando nos acercamos, ni siquiera pareció reparar en mí.

No sabía muy bien cómo lucía Daryl ya que lo había visto de lejos, pero cerca de una camioneta había un sujeto de cabello enmarañado usando ropa extraña como de presidiario. Estaba cubierto de sangre y moretones, el único que no llevaba un arma y que parecía querer echarse a correr en cualquier momento y golpear a Negan, no necesariamente en ese orden. Ése debía ser Daryl.

-Creí que me recibirías con los brazos abiertos –bromeó Negan.

Rick permanecía en silencio, no lo había visto así de temeroso en el corto tiempo que llevaba con ellos. Rick me daba miedo cuando se enojaba, pero al lado de Negan parecía un perro con la cola entre las patas. Era sorprendente.

-Quiero proponerte un intercambio –dijo Rick al fin.

Negan se sorprendió por sus palabras y mostró una sonrisa arrogante.

-Eso sí que no me lo esperaba –respondió.

Entonces me vio por primera vez. Le sostuve la mirada valientemente aunque por dentro estuviera temblando.

-Tú tienes a uno de los míos y yo tengo a uno de los tuyos. Es un intercambio justo –prosiguió Rick.

Algo me decía que cada palabra que agregaba a su discurso era un punto negativo para Negan. _Sólo deja de hablar_ , pensé.

-No me digas. Creo que no les quedó claro lo de la otra noche. Las reglas las pongo yo, Rick. Estábamos a mano después de aplastarles la cabeza a tus chicos, y ahora me sales con que tienes a otro de los míos. No puedo dejar pasar esto, Rick. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Es un intercambio justo –repitió Rick sin levantar la mirada. Había comenzado a sudar y afianzó el agarre en mi brazo-. Sólo queremos a Daryl de vuelta, el trato sigue en pie y lo respetaremos.

-De acuerdo –dijo Negan sin inmutarse-, ¿de quién se trata? Ya que Daryl es muy valioso para ti, espero que la persona que tengas en tu posesión sea igual de valiosa para mí, ese sí sería un intercambio justo.

Rick me hizo avanzar un paso.

-Es ella.

Negan me vio de pies a cabeza, claramente desconcertado. Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Rick había metido la pata, no me escuchó cuando le dije que no era una espía. Ahora había desafiado a Negan y las consecuencias no serían buenas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que "ella" es la persona que quieres intercambiar? –Rick asintió-. Debe ser una broma, ¿no Rick? –entonces sonrió, pero no estaba feliz.

-E-Es…es una espía, estaba…es una espía. Pertenece a tu grupo, ella…sólo…Daryl es…

Negan avanzó hasta donde estaba Rick y quedó a sólo unos centímetros, haciéndolo callar de inmediato. La diferencia de estatura era notoria. Rick ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Sentí lástima, e impotencia. Toda su gente estaba observándolo mientras que la gente de Negan se reía entre ellos, disfrutando la situación.

-Lo siento, Rick. Sé que pareces muy seguro y en serio, en serio lamento decepcionarte, pero nunca había visto a esta chica en mi vida –le hablaba como un padre consolando a su hijo después de una ruptura amorosa. Me dieron ganas de vomitar.

Rick levantó la vista pero me miró a mí, como pidiendo que lo ayudara. No había nada que pudiera decir o hacer para cambiar la situación. Me encogí de hombros con tristeza sin saber qué hacer, el enojo del día anterior por haberme encerrado ya se había esfumado.

-Sin embargo –prosiguió Negan caminando unos pasos con el bate al hombro-, no estoy enojado, Rick. Debería estarlo, debería aplastarte la cabeza o la de esa chica que dices que pertenece a mi grupo por semejante acción, pero no haré ninguna de las dos. Te diré lo que haré: Daryl se queda conmigo hasta nuevo aviso, ahí no hay cambios. Te perdono la vida porque creo que eres un gran líder que sabrá sacar provecho de esta nueva oportunidad que acabo de darte y la usarás para conseguirme provisiones.

Se acercó a mí y me giró la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro con la punta del bate. Olía a sangre, a muerte.

-En cuanto a ella –le sonrió a Rick y extendió los brazos-, la tomaré como un obsequio que acabas de darme. Un presente digno de mi visita en este maravilloso día. No sólo me das la mitad de tus pertenencias, sino que me das tu agradecimiento entregándome a una hermosa chica. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Rick. Esto es justo lo que esperaba.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Lo bueno era que le había personado la vida a Rick y su "ofensa" por muy falso que sonara todo aquello, lo malo era que de todas formas me llevaría con él. ¿Sería mi fin?

-Con esto estamos nuevamente a mano –exclamó Negan sonriente.

Rick me observó en silencio y deseé poder leerle el pensamiento. Carl estaba detrás de él, sin decir ni una palabra al igual que el resto de la gente de Alexandria.

-Tomen la mitad de todo lo que tengan –ordenó a sus hombres.

-Tenemos aquí la mitad de las provisiones –exclamó Rick saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Había algunas cajas en el piso con sus reservas de comida.

-No –lo cortó Negan, su tono de voz había cambiado-. Nosotros decidiremos lo que es "la mitad".

Los Salvadores se adentraron en la pequeña comunidad y comenzaron a saquear las casas. Se llevaban cosas que nada tenían que ver con supervivencia. Lámparas, pinturas, colchones, ropa, baterías. Era como ver una manifestación en potencia. La gente de Alexandria no hacía o decía nada. Simplemente se abrazaban unos a otros y observaban sus casas y sus vidas ser saqueadas hasta la raíz.

Negan se acercó a mí y me habló al oído.

-No te preocupes por ellos, Rick es muy inteligente y sabrá arreglárselas.

Mi voz estaba atrapada en mi garganta, no pude pronunciar nada, ni reclamarle por hacer lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía si era miedo, respeto, astucia. De cualquier forma mi destino estaba fijado, tendría que irme con ellos porque así estaba decidido. Sin embargo, lo que sucediera allá todavía estaba por verse.

Me guió hasta su camioneta y al pasar junto a Daryl, sólo por un segundo, pude observarlo con más detenimiento. No supe interpretar su mirada, ¿me vería como cómplice de Negan o como culpable de lo que estaba pasando? Él no tenía idea de que Rick y los demás me habían aceptado en su grupo, por mucho que hubieran cambiado las cosas en los últimos momentos. Hasta donde sabía, no tenía ningún motivo para confiar en mí.

El hombre que lo estaba sujetando me pareció extrañamente conocido, se giró para verme y casi se me cae el alma a los pies cuando vi la cicatriz. Era el mismo que me había encontrado en el bosque. Su expresión cambió por una milésima de segundo pero rápidamente retomó la compostura.

No tuve tiempo de hacer preguntas ni de voltear a ver a Rick una vez más. Negan me indicó que subiera en la parte de atrás. Era en vano tratar de huir, sólo haría que alguien terminara muerto, además de que no tenía a dónde.

Cuando terminaron de subir las cosas a las camionetas vi por el espejo lateral que Negan se entretuvo conversando con Rick, aunque no alcancé a escuchar su conversación. Otro hombre que no había visto se subió también a la camioneta y luego lo siguió Negan, que se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto.

-Bien, vamos a casa –ordenó.

Abandonamos Alexandria en una fila, nosotros a la cabeza. Traté de recordar el camino de ida pero todo me parecía igual, o tal vez no le presté mucha atención. Era como si me hubiera resignado que mi vida terminaría en la comunidad de Negan tarde o temprano, como si mi regreso a Alexandria fuera ahora algo imposible.

.

.

-Y bien, ¿cómo te llamas? –Negan preguntó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Carraspeé antes de responder y rogué porque mi voz sonara normal, lo ultimo que necesitaba era que supiera que estaba intimidada.

-Sara.

-Sara, de acuerdo. ¿Cómo fue que terminaste con Rick?

Sopesé la posibilidad de mentir pero la deseché de inmediato al pensar que tal vez ya sabía la verdad debido a su última conversación con Rick.

Le conté todo, desde que seguí a su grupo en el bosque hasta el suceso con los dos hombres y la llegada a Alexandria, omitiendo mi escape al bosque.

-Tienes suerte de que Rick te encontrara, Sara. Si hubiera sido uno de mis hombres probablemente no seguirías viva, o desearías no estarlo.

Pensé en el hombre de la cicatriz que me dejó escapar en el bosque. Estaba actuando por su cuenta, ¿eso significaba que no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en que Negan los manejaba? Cuando llegáramos a su comunidad trataría de establecer comunicación con él. Incluso podría convencerlo de que nos dejara ir a Daryl y a mí.

-¿Cómo fue que llegó a la apresurada conclusión de que eras de mi grupo?

Si le contaba lo del bosque involucraría al hombre de la cicatriz, tenía que omitir esa parte pero al mismo tiempo contarle algo que fuera creíble. Negan no era ningún tonto.

-Soy algo problemática. Traté de conseguirme un arma cuando llegamos a la comunidad. Supongo que no puedo confiar en nadie todavía después de… –me callé.

-¿Después de qué?

-Después de ver muertos a mis seres queridos –respondí. Era en parte verdad, pero no quería decir que después de ver cómo devoraban a mi novio en medio del bosque. Ataría cabos demasiado rápido.

-Ya veo. ¿Cómo murieron?

La mentira seguía creciendo. No sabía a dónde iría a parar.

-Nos topamos con otros grupos en el camino, tuvimos problemas y algunos resultaron muertos.

-¿Qué grupos? –cuestionó genuinamente interesado.

-Eh, bueno…fue hace algunas semanas, nunca supe sus nombres.

-¿Sobreviviste por tu cuenta "algunas semanas"? Es impresionante –sonrió.

-Llegué al bosque por casualidad, la verdad es que no sé hacia donde voy.

-Bueno, ahorita mismo vas hacia mi comunidad. No tienes qué preocuparte por un refugio nunca más, siempre y cuando sigas el protocolo y dejes de ser problemática. La gente así no encaja en ningún lado. ¿Ves a Daryl? Él es problemático, pero voy a hacer un soldado para mí porque el tipo tiene agallas. ¿Tienes agallas, Sara? ¿Serás de utilidad para mí o tendré que lidiar contigo en cuanto lleguemos?

-N-No causaré problemas –tartamudeé.

Soltó una risita.

-Estoy bromeando. Me gustan las chicas difíciles.

Guardé silencio por el resto del camino, sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar sus palabras. Demasiado absorta en buscar soluciones o resignarme de una vez por todas.

-¿Eres así de aburrida o sólo estás asustada? –preguntó Negan viéndome por el retrovisor.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No sé qué decir –mi voz fue apenas un susurro.

-Es una lástima, me gustan las mujeres con una buena conversación. Cuéntame, ¿qué hacías antes de todo esto?

Se refería a los caminantes. Busqué en mi mente tratando de localizar un recuerdo sin importancia, pero sólo aparecía Jordan y mis padres. Así que mentí.

-Trabajaba en un restaurante.

-¡Qué maravilla! ¿Oíste eso, Paul? Acabo de encontrar a mi chef personal –le dio un golpe amistoso al tipo que iba manejando, quien respondió con una risa nerviosa.

-L-la verdad es que...no sé cocinar muy bien, yo era mesera.

-Lo bueno de todo esto, Sara, es que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender.

Negan no aceptaba un no por respuesta, me di cuenta de eso.

.

.

Al poco rato llegamos a lo que parecía ser su comunidad. Parecía más bien una fábrica abandonada, me pregunté cómo vivían ahí dentro, pero dentro de poco tiempo lo descubriría.

Bajamos de la camioneta y observé al resto descargar todo, había suficiente comida y otras cosas como para un regimiento. Tenían lo que parecía ser un patio lleno de caminantes. Si era por precaución, era asqueroso. Los cuerpos estaban mutilados y atados con cadenas a la reja principal. Había estacas clavadas en la tierra, como si se tratara de un campo de guerra.

Negan me puso una mano en el hombro y me sobresalté.

-Es lindo, ¿no?

Sin ser demasiado obvio me arrastró dentro de la fábrica y me preparé para lo peor, pero adentro era como una pequeña ciudad. Tenían tablones con reglamento, las personas iban de un lado para otro y me sorprendió un poco que hubiera mujeres y hombres, jóvenes y adultos trabajando como un verdadero equipo.

-Bienvenida al Santuario –exclamó con una sonrisa-. Ven, te mostraré el lugar mientras te explico cómo son las cosas aquí dentro.

El lugar estaba dividido por secciones, unas eran para los dormitorios, salas de estar, cocina, armamento, jardines, provisiones, centros de cambio, lo más utópico que había visto en mi vida. Exceptuando que su líder era un loco, claro está.

-Te diré algo: no puedo llevarte al mismo lugar al que llevo a mis esposas –dijo.

¿Esposas? ¿Tenía más de una? ¿Y a que se refería con "llevarte al mismo lugar"? ¿Era acaso una especie de prisión o confinamiento?

-Hay un procedimiento para eso –continuó ajeno a mi crisis mental llena de preguntas-. Primero debo asegurarme de que no eres una amenaza ni para ti ni para los demás. Una vez pasado ese periodo de tiempo, que puede variar desde una semana hasta un mes, entonces decidiré si te quiero conmigo o no. Eres libre de aceptar o declinar, es obvio. Pero te pido que tengas en cuenta las ventajas y desventajas de todo. Aquí se trabaja por puntos, esos puntos luego puedes cambiarlos por lo que quieras, es como si fuera dinero. Eres una chica, ten cuidado con tus ahorros. Podría llevarte una eternidad conseguir algo si no te pones lista –eso no sonaba tan mal, no era diferente al antiguo orden mundial-. Sin embargo, eres un caso especial porque no tengo mucho tiempo en estos días para integrarte a la "sociedad" tan rápido. Ya que no te conozco, tu periodo de prueba será conmigo. Vas a trabajar única y exclusivamente para mí. ¿Qué tal está eso?

La mirada penetrante y su fuerte agarre en mi hombro no me permitían contradecirlo. Si no aceptaba estaba segura de que terminaría como un accesorio más del patio principal. Asentí una vez dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

-Bien. Supongo que tienes hambre. Te llevaré a mi cuarto, puedes asearte ahí y después bajaremos a comer. Estos días no tendrás que preocuparte por los puntos, todo corre por mi cuenta –me guiñó el ojo y caminamos hasta su habitación.

Era bastante amplia. Había una cama matrimonial con dosel, algunos estantes con sus pertenencias y una gran ventana que daba hacia un jardín. Dejó el bate al lado de la cama y se sentó encima de ella. Me quedé de pie esperando que dijera algo.

-Bien, el baño está por allá, no desperdicies el agua ni el shampoo. Le diré a Dwight que te traiga ropa limpia. Vendré por ti en media hora.

Me quedé sola en la habitación y me tomé unos segundos para calmarme. Esto definitivamente no estaba tan mal. La idea de la ducha me alegró, pero me recordé no relajarme demasiado, con Negan nada era seguro. Probablemente me diera todo para después hacerme pagar de un modo horroroso del que no podría escapar.

.

.

No me demoré tanto en la ducha como hubiera querido, me envolví en la toalla y me quedé en el cuarto esperando a que llegara la ropa limpia. Alguien tocó la puerta y luego entró. Era el sujeto de la cicatriz; era Dwight.

-Negan me pidió que te trajera ropa limpia –dijo sin voltear a verme-. Esta era de Sherry, espero que te quede bien, tienen la misma complexión –dejó el bulto encima de la cama y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Eres el tipo del bosque –le dije.

-Shh –me calló. Se asomó por el pasillo para asegurarse de que no había nadie y cerró la puerta tras él-. Si alguien se entera de que te dejé escapar estaré muerto.

-Claramente no te agrada Negan, ¿por qué estás con él? –le pregunté sin preocuparme por bajar la voz.

-Es más complicado de lo que parece. No hagas preguntas y no le digas a nadie que ya nos habíamos visto.

-¿Por qué debería creerte? Tú y tu grupo no hicieron más que lastimar al de Rick. Vi claramente cómo le aplastaban la cabeza a aquellos dos sujetos.

-Rick no es una santa paloma, si eso es lo que crees. Estás en deuda conmigo, no lo olvides.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Te dejé escapar en el bosque con tal de no traerte aquí.

-Y sin embargo todo terminó igual. Aquí estoy, prisionera de Negan, o más bien su sirvienta personal.

-Cortesía de tu amigo Rick, él fue quien te entregó. No culpes a nadie más por eso.

El bate estaba a sólo un paso de él. No es que quisiera golpearlo o algo, pero era mejor estar armada.

-¿Y Daryl?

-¿Qué hay con él?

-Parece que ustedes son muy cercanos. ¿Puedes ayudarlo a escapar?

-Ayudarlo a –soltó una amarga carcajada-, no. ¿Es una broma verdad? ¿Todavía no sabes quién es Negan?

-Daryl no pertenece aquí. Ayúdame a ayudarlo a que vuelva a casa.

-¿Por qué no me pides que me saque un ojo? Sería mucho más fácil para mí.

En un movimiento rápido tomé el bate y apunté hacia él retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Tienes que prometerme que lo ayudarás a volver. Si no quieres que hable de nuestro encuentro en el bosque, promételo.

-¿Estás loca? Deja eso ahí. Negan no nos deja agarrar sus cosas. Te cortará las manos si te ve con Lucille.

-¿Lucille? –pregunté extrañada.

-Es el estúpido nombre del bate –respondió rodando los ojos-. Ahora déjalo en su lugar.

-No hasta que lo prometas.

Hizo amago de agarrar el bate pero lo esquivé a tiempo. Se veía bastante preocupado. Me preguntaba qué lo estresaba más: ayudar a Daryl, que yo estuviera sosteniendo a "Lucille" o que le dijera a Negan que tenía un traidor en sus filas. La situación hubiera sido casi divertida, de no ser porque la puerta de abrió de golpe al tiempo que Dwight me quitaba el bate de las manos.

Era Negan.

La escena era bastante extraña. Yo envuelta en una bata y Dwight sosteniendo a Lucille mientras alternaba su mirada de Negan a mí.

-Dwight –exclamó Negan con voz calmada mientras caminaba dentro de la habitación.

Hubiera jurado que Dwight estaba temblando. Bajó la vista de inmediato y me sentí culpable. Realmente culpable.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con Lucille?

-E-Estaba diciéndome qué tan importante es Lucille para ti. La vi en acción un par de veces pero hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo de observarla de cerca –respondí rápidamente.

-Dwight sabe que nadie puede tocar mis cosas, en especial a Lucille. Ella puede ser un poco…cómo decirlo…selecta, no le gustan los extraños –la manera en la que hablaba del bate me ponía enferma. Le estaba dando un nombre y una personalidad a un objeto de madera.

-Lo siento, yo se lo pedí. Él sólo vino a traerme la ropa –señalé el bulto en la cama.

Negan tomó el vestido de la cama y sonrió.

-¿Es la ropa de Sherry? –le preguntó a Dwight. El aludido asintió.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que se lo vi puesto. Se veía adorable. Quitárselo fue toda una odisea –apuntó.

¿Quién demonios era Sherry y por qué a Dwight le afectaba tanto que hablaran de ella?

-De acuerdo, me gusta –dijo al fin-. Póntelo, no puedo esperar –me dio el vestido en la mano y le quitó el bate a Dwight para dejarlo en su lugar.

Lo tomó del hombro y ambos salieron de la habitación.

-No tardes, querida, tengo tanta hambre que siento que pronto me convertiré en uno de esos bastardos –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

 **Continuará…**

 **Hasta la próxima, chicos. Trataré de actualizar a tiempo. Feliz inicio de temporada. ¡Dejen su review!**


End file.
